Hazard detection devices, such as smoke alarms and carbon monoxide alarms, help alert home or building occupants to the presence of danger but typically leave much to be desired in the realm of usability. For example, in many conventional hazard detection devices, when an installed battery's charge is low, the hazard detection device will periodically emit a chirp or other sound to alert nearby persons to the low battery charge condition. Frequently, this sound will initiate being produced by the hazard detection device during the night, waking nearby persons from sleep and potentially sending them on a hunt through their dwelling for the offending hazard detection device. Further, in order to test the functionality of a conventional hazard detection device, it is typically required to press a button located on the hazard detection device. Such an arrangement may be inefficient, such as if the hazard detection device is located in an inconvenient place.